Sacchariferous
by Ecchi Nin
Summary: For the next hour Hidan cursed out Kakuzu in his head and Kakuzu walked in silence, wondering how long Hidan would think he was a mind reader for. Small Drabbles about Hidan and Kakuzu's relationship. Rated M.  Remeber to Review, please.
1. Bound by God

_**Small drabble.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Hidan yawned as he and Kakuzu sat lounging by the fire they had going. Kakuzu was sitting on his Akatsuki coat upright with his legs crossed while Hidan was laying down on his, his head resting on Kakuzu's thigh. Both sat in the comfortable silence, for once not trying to rip each others throats out. Hidan watched the fire pop and crackle, following the small piece of amber flying into the wind, he was content like this, his partner was no longer a Miser in moments like these but a companion, Kakuzu pretty much felt the same for Hidan.

Moving to face Kakuzu, Hidan studied his mask-less face. He often found himself drinking up the rare site, Kakuzu twitched and looked down questionably at Hidan. The zealot frowned and looked away, Kakuzu rolled his eyes and watched the albino man carefully.

"Take a fucking picture, it lasts longer." Hidan snapped as he continued not to face his glaring partner. He knew that he was acting a a bit immature but Kakuzu always acted like what ever he did was unorthodox and it annoyed the shit out of him also the fact that he felt his need for his partner to swell inside him, and being unable to do anything about it was causing him to be sensitive. The miser shrugged and ignored Hidan's behavior, judging it better not to push him right now when they both were calm. Hidan moved one of his hands to Kakuzu's leg, picking at his pants with his fingernail. Kakuzu looked back down at Hidan, his moodiness was effecting him.

"What?" Kakuzu grunted, bringing a hand down to stroke the silver hair, the soft strands flowing through his fingers. Hidan leaned into the touch and shrugged, Kakuzu frown became even more evident at Hidan's sulking behavior. Hidan continued to pick at the spot, attempting to create a small hole in the fabric.

"Hidan." He hissed, his patience was wearing out, not that he had much to begin with. Hidan turned to look back him, his pink eye's seemed conflicted.

"Jashin forbids you." He sighed and Kakuzu understood at once, Hidan's religion was one of old men and disgusting beliefs, one of them being that sex is a sin. Hidan was a great follower, but his body wasn't. Kakuzu had admitted that he first found out the Hidan couldn't participate in sex it had bothered him, not that he wanted only a physical relationship with the zealot but he was a man after all.

Sure he had tried to persuade Hidan into physical play but he was a thick headed believer and stated that anything beyond kissing wouldn't be tolerated. The miser had to reluctantly agree. Bending down he placed a small kiss on Hidan's lip's, Hidan pressed back, leaning as far up as he could. Kakuzu traced his tongue against Hidan's bottom lip, getting access to the moist cavern. They wrestled their tongues together playfully. Hidan was the first to pull away, his face tinted pink as he reached up to trace the stitches on Kakuzu's face.

Kakuzu leaned towards the comforting hand, allowing it to pick and pull and the rough cable like stitches. Worming around between them. Hidan always found them the most attractive part about Kakuzu, maybe he was alittle odd, but that was just him.

The stitches loosened and pulled apart wrapping around his fingers, a sturdy grip telling Hidan he was appreciated.

_**I'm starting to just write small little snippets from Hidan and Kakuzu's relationship. This will just help my writers block, I'm alittle bored of the same old PWP's and yet can't find anything in me to write something with more meaning xD. **_

_**Let's hope I get something soon, I might go crazy. **_

_**Love nin.**_


	2. Hunger vs Stupidity

_**Super small drabble.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Hidan groaned with hunger as he followed behind his partner. He was promised food when they found the village, but he was certain the Kakuzu had lied about there even being a village. They were thick in the forest, and had been walking through it for hours, to Hidan it seemed like they were walking in place, he decided to annoy Kakuzu about his hunger.

"I know you're hungry." Kakuzu snapped at the opened mouth Hidan, leaving him confused about how in the world he knew what he was going to say. He opened his mouth to ask, but was cut off by Kakuzu again.

"I just did." Kakuzu stated, leaving Hidan still confused. How the hell was Kakuzu reading his mind, he all of a sudden felt creeped out and thought to himself, _Oi Kakuzu can you read my thoughts? If you can well then...Fuck you!_ Hidan smirked and waited to see if Kakuzu would say anything and sighed in relief when he was quiet, he then thought about how stupid he was to even think Kakuzu could read his mind.

"Hidan stop thinking I can read your mind." Hidan blanked and grew wide eyed, pointing a accusing finger at the Miser.

"No, I cant read your mind." Kakuzu rolled his eyes at Hidan's stupidity.

"Yes you fucking can! How did you do it? You knew everything I was going to say!" Hidan snarled, waving his body around comically. After a few seconds Kakuzu chuckled.

"You have to be joking that you think I can read your mind."

Hidan never looked more serious and Kakuzu shrugged "I guess my secrets out." He said and turned away from the gawking albino, hiding his smirk that Hidan actually believed it.

For the next hour Hidan cursed out Kakuzu in his head and Kakuzu walked in perfect silence, wondering how long Hidan would think he was a mind reader for.

_**Admit it! You have all done this! .xD I do this all the time, and If I think someone is reading my mind I curse them out and I can picture Hidan doing this. This is super short xD **_


	3. concussion

_**Enjoy.**_

Hidan bent down and picked up a small rock from the path, smirking he threw it at his partner, hitting him squarely off the back of the head. Kakuzu stopped and turned around to look at Hidan, who looked innocently at him.

"Why'd you fucking stop." He asked, having to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing. Kakuzu glared at him and continued walking. Hidan snickered and threw another rock a few minuets later at the miser. Kakuzu kept walking, even after Hidan threw rock after rock at him.

Finally the zealot couldn't take it and cracked up, falling to his knee's. "Kakuzu you stupid ass, did you even feel those?" He laughed, doubled over, tears leaking out of his eyes from his insane laughter.

When he got no answer he looked up, instead of seeing Kakuzu, a giant boulder smacked against his head, sending him flying backwards. Groaning he looked up to see Kakuzu wiping his hands of dirt and nodding.

" I have to admit, that is fun Hidan, Lets play again?" Kakuzu hissed and picked up another giant rock.

By the end of the mission, Hidan had a concussion, Kakuzu had a new game_._

_**I'm enjoying these, how about more? Review!**_


	4. Wikipedia

_**Enjoy**_

"Kakuzu, what the fuck is in a hotdog?" Hidan ran into their shared room holding one in his hand. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, first at where Hidan got it and why did he run in here and ask such a thing.

"Meat." He replied in his usual stale way, Hidan shook the packaged meat in his hand, Kakuzu watched as it flailed awkwardly.

"I know it's fucking meat, I mean what kind!" He yelled exasperated, his pink eye's wide with what looked like fear.

"How should I know?" He said dryly, Hidan stood there for a few seconds before he continued again.

"Is there dick in here!" He yelped and Kakuzu chocked on his shock, where the fuck did that come from.

"Who told you that?" He said recovering from his shock.

"_Fucking Wikipedia__!"_

"Ahh, that makes more sense.."

_**Ahh Wikipedia, were you can write anything and people will believe you xD remember to review! **_


	5. Wet dreams

_**Enjoy**_

Hidan blushed as he walked over to Kakuzu, wearing only a tight pink thong, a pink leather collar, and black laced boots. His body moved in a graceful motion, each long stride he gained confidence. His milky legs looked as if they would feel like satin, and Kakuzu couldn't help but reach out for him,

Hidan smirked as he now stood in front of him, he moved to sit on Kakuzu's lap, who's tan hands gripped the pale cheeks of his ass to support him. He felt the albino lean into the crook of his neck and nibble on the sensitive skin, whispering sweat nothings into his ear.

He started to grind his ass against Kakuzu's clothed dick, placing sloppy kisses against his neck, _Kuzu _He groaned over and over again as he start to grind down roughly, panting. Kakuzu panted too, grinding up to meet with Hidan.

Both moved quickly against each other, panting and moaning, the pressure became to much for Hidan and he came, waking him from his dream.

Panting Hidan sat up and looked around the forest they were in, the said miser in his dream sitting up staring at him, his eye's looked clouded and Hidan blushed realize that his partner just witnessed him having a wet dream.

"You talk in your sleep. I don't like to be called Kuzu'," The Miser hissed before pouncing on Hidan and making sure most of that dream came true.

_**:O Wet dreams, gah what a pain in the ass they are.**_


	6. sacchariferous

_**The meaning of sacchariferous is the act of containing sugar, sugar is a stable molecule formed by bond reactions between carbondioxide and water through photosynthesis. These bonds will not dissociate from eachother. They are in a way lasting bonds.**_

_**Enjoy**_

Hidan whispered in his sleep, a language unknown to his listening partner. Each night he would talk, Kakuzu assumed it was to an unknown entity, but still he was curious. He had memorized what Hidan would say, bring it to someone who might know what it meant, and still they couldn't help.

Kakuzu then again knew Hidan was a little fuck, he might have made a language up, and used it to annoy the shit out of him, but every night it was the same. The same line over and over, what really drove Kakuzu crazy was his name was in it, every night. It was like Hidan was asking him something.

Sighing and admitting defeat, he decided to just ask Hidan In the morning. Closing his eyes, he was consumed quickly with sleep.

Hidan was the first to wake. Yawning and standing up, cracking his stiff bones. He looked down at his scarred partner and smiled at him. In his sleep Kakuzu looked almost peaceful, but Kakuzu was aware even in his sleep and felt Hidan's eyes on him, snapping his head up to look at the albino.

"Goo' Fucking Morning." Hidan chripped and watched Kakuzu sit up, the stitches throughout his body wiggle under the skin. Hidan smirked, he loved those odd things, just with the things Kakuzu could do with them, all those possibilities.

"Hidan." Kakuzu said sternly, snapping Hidan from his hormone encased day dream. Hidan blushed and looked up at his now standing partner, who towered over him. Again he started to slip into a day dream.

"Pay attention, Hidan. Now tell me what this means." Kakuzu grunted and repeated the words, he of course left his name out to Hidan, just so Hidan wouldn't ask to much about where he came across it. Hidan, looked confused and raised a brow at Kakuzu.

"Where the fuck did you hear that, That's ancient Jashinism, passed down only in the temple." Hidan looked alittle offended and Kakuzu shrugged, "I killed a man, he was screaming it." He lied smoothly.

"Oh," Hidan sighed_. _

"It doesn't make much fucking sense, It means that _I need to know that I'm alive and through my pain I found my salvation, and then you_, there seems to break, I'm guessing it was a name or some shit, anyway, _I need to know that I'm alive and through my pain I found salvation, and then you,_ Name, _made me question myself, for you became my new salvation._"

Hidan gasped when he felt two arms encircle around his lithe waist, a pair of thin lips enclose of his own. His pale hands gripped the front of Kakuzu's shirt, and pulled them closely together.

"You whisper that to me at night." Kakuzu sighed into the kiss, Hidan stiffened and relaxed against him, nodding his head. "I know, I pretend to be asleep. I was scared what you would say, so I thought If I said it enough you would ask me."

Kakuzu looked down at a smiling Hidan and smiled himself, the bastard was cunning.

_**Yea xD I don't know where this came from, I thought about how would Hidan express his feelings for Kakuzu because I bet he would feel stupid to just out right say it, also that he would be nervous about how Kakuzu would react, seeing as he isn't the most loving man. **_

_**It must suck to act so confident when we all know Hidan is all bark and no bite towards Kakuzu :}**_

_**review please~**_


	7. His God, His Sin

_**Do you breath the name of your savior in your hour of need? And Taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of greed.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Hidan couldn't help but feel conflicted. He often struggled at times like these, laying in the middle of the night with the man he found to love, his scarred arms wrapped protectively around his smaller frame. The fact that they were both naked, the reminiscences of their shameless love making still covered Hidan's chest and insides was enough to make his heart clench, what would his God think of him? He had to know the one he granted his gift of immortality too had went around and given his body to the sin of flesh, and with another man.

Then again, Kakuzu was something he had never considered when he joined the religion. He never thought that a man would battle his affection for his God, and come so close that he would throw away his body, a scarred part of a Jashinist. He'd probably go to hell know, but hey, he was immortal, it's not like he would be going any time soon.

Unless his God found a better follower to grant his greatest gift too, but he guessed if was replaced he did deserve it. He sat up and sighed, Jashin will still love him, even if he had committed a sin, he was so loyal and loved his God, everyday he prayed, sacrificed, and boasted his mighty name. Every day he seemed to also be with Kakuzu, and even though they didn't directly have sex everyday, they did things that were just below that level.

He did greatly enjoy everything he and Kakuzu did as much as sacrificing and praying. He loved the sex, the roughness, the pain, the feeling of being so full and giving Kakuzu pleasure made him shudder. He loved the heat, the sticky feeling that clung to his body as he sweat, the coiling of his orgasm throughout his body, it was something he wouldn't give up so quickly, even had his God came down and forbid it personally, he wouldn't be able.

He felt like shit when he thought things like that, when he considered even once disobeying his God, but he was man after all, he could only be so controlling over his needs, and Kakuzu was the greatest need he felt. The need to be with him, to give him everything he had in him, it consumed him, he felt his life become influenced by his God and his Kakuzu, they controlled everything he did.

He got into the deeper part of his life, he felt so confused and alone. His eye's threatening to spill wasteful tears of frustration. He jumped when he felt a warm pair of lips against his cheeks that traveled down his jaw, and pressed softly against his lip's.

"Want to talk about it." Kakuzu whispered against his lips.

_**In Jashinism, sex is a sin, so I wrote about what Hidan feels after sex. **_

_**Review please!**_


	8. Gullible

_**Enjoy**_

"Hey, I bet I could kick your fucking ass in a race." Hidan blurted randomly, causing Kakuzu to stop and give him a strange look. Kakuzu swore Hidan had some sort of deficiency, once the zealot thought of something he said it, no matter where they were, what they were doing, or who they were around. At first Kakuzu thought he was just being a pain in the ass, and over the years they knew each other, he realized that, that was just Hidan.

"Oh?" Kakuzu decided to egg him on, just to see what Hidan would do, apparently though Hidan missed the sarcasm and nodded, his cocky grin spread widely over his pale, handsome face.

"I also bet that I could hold my breath longer than your old ass could."

"Probably, what else?"

"I could jump higher than you too, and I could lift more weight than you fucking could."

"I bet you could also kill more people than me too?"

"I fucking can."

"And beat me in a fight?"

"Yea" Hidan said, sounding more cocky with each small praise Kakuzu was giving him, he failed to notice the small humored tone in the misers voice.

"I bet you're the least intelligent person I know too."

"Fucking right I am. Wait what the fuck?" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu chuckled and walked away.

_**Ahhh KakuHida, they act like a married couple, it's fucking sickeningly adorable. **_


	9. Phobia

**Enjoy~**

Kakuzu smiled as he finally got a chance to sit and read the newspaper, a cup of warm tea on the chair side table. Sipping the lightly sweetened drink he opened up to the economics, his mind being blown away at how much the price of gold had risen. He took another sip of his tea, thanking whatever being it was that had made Hidan fall asleep so early, his thought's were soon broken though.

"_Holy fucking shit! Kuzu' Help!_" Kakuzu heard from the other room, accompanied by shattering and high pitched screams that made Kakuzu believe that a girl was also there. He threw his newspaper and ran to aid his partner, assuming the worst. He stood in the door way puzzled when he saw only Hidan, still screaming, but standing on top of a chair, hunched like a terrified child.

"What the hell?" The miser grunted, Hidan turned to Kakuzu, relief all over his face. "There! Look in the fucking corner! Get it the fuck out of here!" The albino yelled, pointing over to a small black mouse, scurrying across the floor.

"_A mouse_?" The miser drawled like he didn't believe it. Hidan, the man who could stab himself in the heart and enjoy it, who begged to be practically ripped apart, who could kill in cold blood, who found it fun to scare children and pregnant women, the one who has a mouth like a sailor, who claims to never be scared of anything and who has never cried, was scared of a mouse.

_Kakuzu was dumbfounded._

* * *

_**Forgive me for how short some of these are. Anyway we all have our fears and phobia's, I just thought it'd be funny to give our loveable Hidan **__**M**__**usophobia-(The fear of mice or rats)**_


	10. I spy

_**Did I ever tell you how much I love you reviewers? You guy's are amazing.**_

_**Requested; Completed.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

Kakuzu could never really say that Hidan was normal, no he was far from that. He had a affiliation for pain, a lust for blood, a sense of humor that even Kakuzu saw as distasteful and dark, and a fetish for playing games. Countless times Kakuzu was dragged into games, and other childish sport. Today was no different.

"I spy with my fucking eye, something green." Hidan drawled and quickly gave Kakuzu a ' _You're never going to get this ' _look, Kakuzu wanted to punch his smug smirk off his pretty little face, but instead he joined Hidan in his small trivial games.

"Money."

"Of course you'd fucking say that. No it's not money."

"Grass."

"Nope, ha asshole you're never gunna get it."

"A leaf." The Miser grunted randomly, growing quickly annoyed, but when Hidan's face twisted up in a look of dissatisfaction, he looked skeptical at the albino.

"You've got to be joking. It was a leaf wasn't it?" Kakuzu teased, Hidan grunted, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Which one." Hissed the zealot. Kakuzu blinked slowly and looked at Hidan, his face was way too serious to be a joke, he actually expected Kakuzu to point out the exact leaf.

"..."

"..."

Kakuzu sighed and punched him in the face.

* * *

_**Haa. Yea, Hidan got bitch slapped (Punched?)**_


	11. Alone

**_Enjoy~_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was not very often that Kakuzu would splurge on anything, that was something that Hidan knew, he grew custom to the fact that Kakuzu would deny even spending a small penny for food that they knew they needed, or shelter from the elements. But even though the miser was wary about spending his money he would throw it all away on one item, one item that he needed, craved for. No it wasn't Hidan, not his lover or partner, no it was alcohol.

He would go out, getting piss drunk, emptying his wallet with each glass of poison he would greedily drink. He would be a mess of slurred words and drunken numb happiness, in this haze, he wasn't the scarred man who's the blood of innocent stained his hands, here he wasn't a lonely criminal always on the run, being forced to kill for money, or not have a family, or a loving village that he could call home and return to. No here he was numb, here he was happy.

And when he'd stumble through the door of the motel room he'd get just for such occasions, waking his sleeping partner as he repeatedly fell and walked into the wall's, he'd feel those pale hand's hold him and walk him over to the bed. He'd see the disappointed look in those pink eye's, the hurt, the hidden pain, but he was far do drunk to care, to drunk to feel the guilt. The light kiss against his lip's was a sign Hidan had forgiven him just as quickly as he had blamed him.

For Hidan knew that Kakuzu lived the life of a lonely man.

* * *

_**I have no comment on this one. **_


	12. Over think the simple

**Enjoy~**

Kakuzu looked down thoughtfully at Hidan, whose pale arm's held securely around him, his sleeping face seemed so relaxed and to the Miser, he was just plain gorgeous. The man always seemed to take his breath away, and though he would never admit it, he felt something for the dimwitted Jashinist, he wouldn't call it love, maybe a deep respect, but he'd sooner bite off his tongue than ever truly admit his feelings, he was supposed to be heartless after all.

Then again, musing over his life with Hidan, he supposed he shouldn't claim to be '_heartless_' anymore, he obviously cared for him, if he didn't, Hidan wouldn't be in his bed, sleeping next to him, maybe he would though, it wasn't like he was one to pass up a opportunity to get some, and with someone like Hidan, those pretty boy's who are always well groomed, it's not hard on the eye's, but lately, he had found himself only wanting to share his company in the bedroom with the loud, idiotic, sexy minx of a man.

Kakuzu sighed, why couldn't a sexual relationship ever stay just a sexual relationship, he knew that he was becoming fond of his partner, when he'd be alone he'd miss the complaining, the flirting, and the all around pointless blabber, and when he'd sleep alone he'd miss the warmth, the comfort of having him so close, and the contentment of knowing that he was almost protecting Hidan, being there so if anything were to happen, he'd make sure the albino was safe.

He adjusted his body so he was facing that passive face, those plump lips still swollen. He leaned towards them, and pressed his lightly against them,_ why did things have to get complicated, why couldn't it be more simple_, Kakuzu pondered while Hidan stirred and opened a lazily fluttering pink eye, his sleepy, husky voice caused a fire of passion to burn in Kakuzu's belly.

"Love you too." Hidan smirked, even though Kakuzu never spoke such words, even if he denied it, he knew it.

Kakuzu knew it was true aswell, and instead of justifying it, he pressed their lip's together again.

**o_o; Well, I'm zapped, my brain is on empty with no fuel. I think I'm going to have to call it finished. **

**I will make an exception though, I will take requests, because the whole reason I'm not writing more is because I can't find inspiration, If I do I'll continue it on my own, till then, you guy's leave me some idea's.**

**Review please~**


	13. Touche'

**Well my friend who I always consult before I post a new story has promised (because she has an unhealthy addiction to my stories, though as mediocre as they truly are) to give me idea's until my writers block is gone.**

**So without further ado, I must disclaim the characters and the plot.**

**I appreciate those of you trying to help and I'll be sure to look into some of the requests/advice/all around awesomeness you guy's are supporting this drabble set with. xD **

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

Fights concerning the 'Zombie Duo' were as common as breathing, everyday it was usual for the members in the base to hear screaming, the sound of breaking glass, words of such vulgarity that it would make a grown man cringe, and then of course...the make-up sex.

Today's fight? What color are Hidan's eye's.

"They're not fucking pink." Hidan sneered, baring his pointy teeth at the unphased Miser.

"What color do you think they are then?" Kakuzu countered.

"Purple...a manly shade of purple." Hidan retorted, of course Kakuzu made a amused grunt and rolled his dual colored eye's.

"Purple is practically pink, Hidan, so your eye's are pink."

"What the fuck? That's like saying red is orange."

"Depends of course on the shade, your eye's are pinkish, so stop your shit."

"You know what? I'd rather have pink eye's than fucking Christmas colored ones!"

"...Touche', Hidan, Touche'."

* * *

**Ha. Christmas.**


	14. No

_Life is beautiful- Sixx AM _**Is what I listened to while writing this.**

* * *

Hidan cried out, back arched, mouth open in silent screams that were merely breathless gasps. His eye's wide and vibrant, glowing with all the passion in his frail body. He was raw, his emotions so splayed on his face, and Kakuzu witnessed Hidan's weakness and vulnerability as he pushed his rough threads through his delicate skin, weaving them into his stomach, around each organ, squeezing until each popped from the pressure.

Hidan chocked out a laugh, spitting dark, thick blood in Kakuzu's face. He taunted in his shaking voice, a voice that he tried to mask his excitement and fear with, but he barely was able to whisper the words, _Is that all you got_? Kakuzu glared his dual colored eye's into Hidan's pool's of pink, heavy emotion's washed over him, power radiated in him. He restrained from wrapping his hand's around the pale perfect throat and staining the porcelain skin, he wanted Hidan awake, fully aware of his pain, the pain Kakuzu felt.

So Kakuzu pressed his hand against Hidan's chest, over the frantically beating heart that he could feel even through the skin, he vaguely wondered would Hidan live if he ripped his heart out, held the organ in his hands until it stopped beating. He pressed harder against the skin, so hard that blood was pooling into small crescent like shapes. The skin was so close to break, but Hidan laughed, and blood pooled from his mouth, rushing out like a waterfall of black.

"Take it if you want." Hidan gurgled out, watching Kakuzu's every move.

"No." And with that Kakuzu stood, leaving Hidan, bloody and broken.


	15. Cell Phones

_**Enjoy~**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Fuck!" Kakuzu heard from across the small loft he and Hidan owned, sighing he folded his newspaper and placed his coffee cup on the end table before he went to investigate what the idiot had gotten himself into.

"Yes?" Kakuzu grunted as walked into the room and looked at Hidan, who was proceeding to throw a cell phone across the room, scowling as he whipped his head to glare at Kakuzu.

"I hate these Jashin-damn cell phones! Fuck immortality if I have to keep learning, I mean you think once you've lived as long as we have you'd learn everything, but no they make_ fucking cell phones_."

"Done?"

"...No."

"Ah, _Continue then_."

"...Fuck you."

* * *

_**I really have no clue where this came from xD**_


	16. Purrrfect

_**Holy shit. Do you guys even remember me? Haha Well For those of you who I've left with unfinished stories I'm back :) and for those who are just finding me than I'mma say a big fucking hello to you.**_

_**I'll start out with saying that the reason for my prolonged absence is not your fucking business haha :D so just be happy I've returned.**_

_**~Ecchi**_

* * *

A soft delicate tongue lapped at the tips of Hidan's fingers as he cooed over the small kitten he had stumbled upon walking back from the one man assassination mission he was assigned to. A goofy smile was plastered on his face as the sharp teeth of the young cat chewed affectionately on his hands, and he let out a small chuckle when the kitten started to attack the hand petting his soft furred ears.

"You're way to fucking cute, you son of a bitch." Hidan drawled as he wiggled the fingers on his free hand in the kittens face, watching it stumble across his arm that he was using to hold him to get them.

"..." The kitten looked up at him with big blue eye's, his mouth and claws hooked into that tricky hand that kept tickling his little white belly, his face held a expression that made Hidan smirk, it was daring and egotistical, almost saying " _Yea, and_?".

"And of course you have to be this _wittle _white kitten with a _wittle_ pink nose, and those cute _wittle_ pink paws, and those big blue eye's and have the softest _wittle _belly ever." Hidan baby talked as he picked up the kitten with both hands to kiss it's little belly, enjoying the soft warm fur that tickled his skin, the kitten, being a poor confused little guy just allowed the odd man to coo over him.

" You know, I could say _so many things_ about this situation..." Kakuzu sighed out loud as he walked up to Hidan, who at the moment had become as stiff as a board realizing that he had done that little show of love in front of the criminal Akatsuki base, so he chose the most reasonable thing to do in a situation such as this and hide his face in the kittens stomach.

And after a tense few seconds of that awkward _'I saw that' _moment. Seconds that Kakuzu was enjoying very much, oh so very much, Hidan began to speak.

"...Kittens are fucking adorable, so fuck you." Hidan growled out, letting out the breath he had been holding in and with that he proceeded to walk into the base, kitten in hand.

_But his manly dignity got left behind. _

* * *

_**So yea, This is just to get back into writing and show everyone that I have returned! :D **_

_**Please review! Thank you! ~ **Ecchi-Nin_


End file.
